thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Julia Chikano
Julia Chikano is a 17 year old Demigod daughter of Venus. She was born on September 15, 1996. She was once in a team with her friends Jake, Krys, James, Joseph, and Kayla. She was also engaged to Joseph, but called it off for unknown reasons. History Julia was born to Aphrodite and Male Model Vincent Chikano on September 15, 1996. Her father, Vincent, had very good connections in the government, so she lived life like royalty. When she was 5, her father started his own line of clothes. He became good friends with Seyumi Ito, CEO of Konami. Around that time, Joseph and Julia began to play around with each other. When they were 9, Vincent and Seyumi announced that Joseph and Julia were to be married. Joseph and Julia were fine with that, until they met Krys. Krys was a dare-devil girl, who was outspoken right from the start about their marriage. Eventually, when the three met James, Kayla, and Jake, the two decided that they'd rather wait to be married, and called it off. The 6 friends became good enough that they felt they should take any challenge as a team, which is exactly why they began the Brawlers X, based on a show Krys watched at the time called Bakugan Battle Brawlers. When Julia was the young age of 13, the 6 friends noticed some shady figures following them. Deciding that if they told their parents, they'd freak, Joseph came up with a plan. One day, when they were at a park, Julia walked over to one stranger, and began a little chat. When the man wasn't looking, she stabbed him in the gut with a knife (with a smile on her face). When the man was unconsious, she took him to Jake's basement, where the others went to work on him. She left after, but when Krys called a group meeting, it was revealed they killed the man. After that, they all drifted apart. When Julia became 15, she was attacked by a monster. Her father had all of their bodyguards rush her to Camp Olympus, where she now lives as a Claimed Daughter of Venus. Appearance Julia has silver-white hair that falls down her back in waves and slightly in front of her face. She has bright red/ dark brown eyes, and pale skin. She's around 5 foot 7 inches in height and 110 pounds. She wears a white T-Shirt with ruffles a blue jacket and a brown stash. Her bottom is a black skirt and she wears thigh-long white boots. Personality Julia is a little tyrant of a girl. She wants to take charge in everything, while at the same time being cold and emotionless. She's not afraid to boast about her beauty, and knows how to break down anyone with just a few words. She has many fanboys, but each she shoots down. Her favorite phrase is "Bow before your Queen!" and she uses threats against people who anger her everyday. She may seem like a mean girl at first, but once you get to know her, she isn't as bad as originally thought. She's deeply in love with her fiance, Lucas Thompson. Weapons/ Abilities *Kuīnzubureido- A blade her father had forged for her by his connections. Its name means "Queen's Blade", and it is made out of Imperial Medal. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Children of Venus Category:Second Cohort Category:Japanese Category:White Hair Category:Age 16 Category:September Birthday Category:Red Eyes Category:XTaitoxShionx